Academy Omega
by FoxJamesMcCloud2
Summary: Summary? Summary? You want a summary, better idea just read the DAMN story! LULZ! StarFox all the way! "Never Give Up, Trust Your Instincts" -James McCloud
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Starfox or Kingdom Hearts. All hail Shigeru Miyamoto! Cornerians FTW!

* * *

"Oh, hi my name is Fox McCloud. I'm 27 years old, the leader of the legendary StarFox team and have been accepted by the best school to ever exist. You're probably wondering what Academy Omega is, Academy Omega is not a high school nor is it a college. Academy Omega is a place for gifted students, you'll soon find to understand why. So let's begin shall we?"

So I wake up, ready for my day

Vixy: "Fox!"

My mom, Vixy Reinard McCloud, calls me,

Vixy: "have a great day, Fox!"

Fox: "I'm going now!"

I called back as I walk out the door. I get to my car, that's blue and silver with a red StarFox symbol on it, not to mention my dad, James McCloud, he first created the StarFox team. I turned on my cd player in my car and started to play Great Fox Rock. As I'm driving to the academy, I can see some students flying, driving and other ways to get there. When I arrive, Sora and Riku are waiting for me at the front gate.

Sora: "Fox! You made it!"

Sora yells to me as I walk to the front gate where they both are sitting on a ledge eating sea-salt ice cream.

Fox: "of course, why wouldn't I have?"

Sora gives me a friendly shoulder punch, knowing I was being a smart ass. I looked at Riku and see that he had a funny grin every time we passed by a girl, I thought it was hilarious, but Sora looked at him like it wasn't, I wonder why.

Riku: "So Fox, you sign up for piloting class?"

Riku asks as we walk in the building. He's still looking at girls, but he looks at me while scoping around. I looked at him and started to talk like he should know by now.

Fox: "Of course I did, just like my father."

All three of us: "So, first hour, Astronomy."

The three of us looked at each other and begin to laugh.

When we finally walk into our first hour, I noticed there were alot of students in the classroom. We sat in the three seats by the wall so we could be by each other.

Z: "Good morning class, I am Zexion or Mr. Z. Welcome to Astronomy, just to tell you all I'm very fun when I'm on my good side, but I'm hardly on my bad side. So let me just take role then we can begin."

After Zexion took role, he turned off the lights and put on the projector along with the projection screen

Z: "So, this is the Lylat System."

Zexion turns slightly and winks at me, I blushed slightly and look away practically covering my face with my arm. He continues to speak to the class.

Z: "The Lylat System taken over by an evil scientist named, Andross, but thanks to Mr. Fox McCloud over there, Andross was destroyed."

The class slightly stares at me, I could hear murmuring, some compliments and some were insults. I kinda lowered my head in embarrassment. After 30 minutes and class had 5 minutes left, Riku, Sora, and I got ready to leave to our next class. When the bell rang, the class jolted out the door, but we stayed so we don't get caught in the rush. The three of us traded schedules and turns out we all have the same classes.

Riku: "So what's our next class?"

Fox: "uhh… gun training it looks like"

When we walk into the gun range, I spotted a wolf character, his name is Wolf O'Donnell. Something about me he hated, let's just hope he doesn't do something stupid with a gun.

X: "My name is Xigbar! I'll be your gun instructor, but first let me have my top student show you how to shoot, Olette!"

A Brunette girl came up and Riku couldn't believe his eyes. It was even funnier when she winked at Riku and he started to blush. I watch as he turns away and leans against a wall with spaced out targets and roll my eyes at the cool guy act. When Riku isn't paying attention Olette shoots the target right above his head, causing Riku to let out a yelp of fright. Everyone laughs as Xigbar goes up and pats her on the shoulder while still laughing himself.

X: "Nice shot Olette!"

While this is all happening, I can feel Wolf just staring at me with this creepy grin but I just shrugged it off as nothing.

The bell rings dismissing class and Sora, Riku, and I walk out of class together.

Sora: "Finally lunch time!"

We all laugh on the way to the cafeteria at Sora's excitement. We get out lunches and sit at an empty table next to a table with a few girls. We start to hear giggling coming from the table next to ours.

Girl 1: "He's so cute…"

Girl 2: "Go on, ask him."

Girl 1: "No! He might not like me back…"

The two girls argue back and forth over it. The first girl has medium length dark rosy red hair while the other has long blonde hair. Finally it seems the blonde wins the argument and the red head gets up and walks over to our table and up to Sora.

Kairi: "Hi, my names Kairi."

Sora and her shook hands.

Sora: "I-I'm S-Sora."

Sora started to lightly blush, as he did we all quietly smirked at his embarrassment.

Kairi: "Sorry if you overheard all of that."

Sora: "It's ok. I didn't hear anything." He smiled. "So did you need anything?"

Kairi: "Hm? Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

Both me and Riku's jaws drop.

Sora: "S-Sure."

Riku faints, falling out of his seat while I practically face planted the table.

Kairi: "Really? Great! Let me know when k? Bye!"

Kairi walks back to her table where I see the blonde whisper to something to her then they both get up and leave the cafeteria.

* * *

Volixia: So thank me for editing your story...

Fox: Thank you! -wink- -wink- (^0^)/

Volixia: You're welcome! =^_^=

Leave reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

As we walk to our fourth hour, I notice Sora was loafing a little. "Sora, you ok?" I asked worried.

"Huh?" Sora looks at me blurry-eyed like he just snapped out of a trance. He shakes his head a little then looks up at me with a smile. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, Fox." We walk into our sword play class and notice there are no seats set up, just a tournament ring mat. We see our teacher walk out into the center the mat.

"Hello students, I'll be your sensei or mentor, just choose whichever. My name is Mr. Terra . Now, let me have my top apprentice come out, Kai Rai!" Mr. Terra gestures for someone in the back to come forward. We watch as the red head from lunch comes out to the mat. Sora's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"I told you my name is Kairi!" She says while crossing her arms.

Terra points at Sora. "Now, show him what you can do."

Before Sora can even protest, she quickly grabs his arm and pulls him into the ring. Kairi summons her keyblade then gestures to Sora. "Choose your weapon." She says while getting in her fighting stance. Instead Sora summons his own while getting into his fighting stance. Kairi smirks while examining his blade. "You too huh? Well then bring it!"

Kairi charges towards Sora swinging her keyblade towards his chest. Sora quickly dodges then swings his keyblade at the opening to her side but she quickly moves and blocks the blow. Kairi pushes Sora back, throwing him off with how strong she is despite her looks. Sora falls to the ground from the force and rolls out of the way as she brings her foot down and hits the spot where he was moments before. Sora quickly finds his footing again and reflects her next blow. He then lets loose a series of blows but Kairi reflects half and blocks the other half. When Sora brings his blade down again for another swing, she blocks it then flips him making him fall to the ground. He grabs her arm and she goes tumbling down with him landing on top of him. It's like love on the battlefield.

Kairi blushes, Sora blushing as well. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek then quickly moved off of him. She gets up and quickly goes and changes into her normal school cloths. When the bell rings we see Kairi slip out of class, quickly followed by her blonde friend who I didn't even notice was in the class.

Mr. T waves us out. "See you tomorrow class!"

We're the last to leave. We all look at our schedule to see what our next class is. "So our next class is….. Creaturology?" I tilt my head slightly with a confused look on my face.

Sora looks just as confused as me. "Does it mean Mythology?"

I shake my head no. "No it just says Creaturology. I guess it's going to be about creatures."

Riku looks over at me like I'm an idiot. "Really, you don't say?" Riku says while crossing his arms. Ok... now I know why...

We walk into class and I notice that the teacher isn't there yet. Already there were rumors going round about why the teacher wasn't there yet. As soon as we take our seat, a man with long tied back hair walks into class. "Sorry I'm late," he says while going to his desk and leaning against it, "Someone slashed my tires in the parking lot." I hear Wolf and his gang snicker in the back. "Anyway, let's continue. My name is Xaldin, or Mr. X, whichever you prefer." Xaldin turns off the lights and starts setting up the projector while still talking to the class. "Welcome to Creaturology. And even if it is the first day of class we're going to learn. I promise it will be fun though." Xaldin then turns to the class and turns in the projector to reveal a picture of a werewolf. "Now, who can tell me the other name for a werewolf?" A brown dog in the front raises his hand. "Yes... uhh... Bill."

"The other name for a werewolf is a Lycan or Lycanian." He says with a bored tone.

"Good. Now who can tell me the type of creature it is?" I hear Wolf howl, earning a few chuckles from the others in the class. Xaldin rolls his eyes. "Thank you Mr. O'Donnell, but we know it's a werewolf, but is it a demon, angel, shapeshifter, what?" Xaldin waits for someone to answer. I raise my hand. "Yes Fox?"

"It's a shapeshifter."

"Very good Fox." This continues until five minutes before the bell ring when he lets us put our things away. "Enjoy your break class," Xaldin says as the bell rings and we all leave.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Sora, Riku, And I are sitting in the steam room relaxing in our towels on the warm benches. "You guys alright?" I ask while leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm working up a good sweat," Sora says while wiping his head.

At that moment Wolf, Leon, and Panther walk into our steam room. The steam room is only supposed to fit three in a stall though so it got cramp. Wolf is the first to speak. "Which of you is Fox McCloud?"

"I am, why?" I ask curiously.

Wolf snaps his fingers and Panther and Leon grab me and drag me to their stall while Wolf blocks Sora and Riku from leaving their stall using the metal bar that locks the door on the outside. I hear Riku and Sora bang on the door. "Let us out!" Riku keeps yelling even as Wolf walks away. "You'll all pay for this! I swear!"

Wolf ignores them and walks into the stall where Panther and Leon are holding me against the floor. Wolf closes the steam room door and locks it so no one can come in or leave easily. Wolf turns and looks down at me. "I like you, McCloud. Pick him up!" Wolf demands as Leon and Panther picks me up and makes me stand facing Wolf. I can still hear as Sora and Riku hit at their door trying to get out to come and help me, but as Wolf grabs my chin and forces his tongue into my mouth, I know I'm doomed to whatever Wolf has in mind for me. I feel as Wolf plays with my tongue, sticking his in deeper to where it feels like I can't breathe and I have to force myself not to gag. When he finally pulls away, he comes off leaving a rope of saliva on our bottom lips. I feel myself blush though not meaning to.

Wolf smirks before snapping his fingers and Panther and Leon let go of me. I'm shocked enough that I don't react like I should. Wolf quickly grabs one of my wrists and pulls it behind my back and makes me move against the wall of the steam room. I try to break free but he only pulls tighter making me wince at the pain. Wolf presses me against the wall. With his free hand he removes the towels around our waists and tosses them to the ground. I clench my teeth, knowing what's coming but still hoping I'll be saved from it. I let out a cry as I feel Wolf shove into my unprepared entrance. I hear him let out a moan and it sickens me to my core that he's enjoying it this much. I feel as he moves and I try to muffle my cries as tears roll down my face.

Wolf pulls me away from the wall and Panther stands in front of me without his towel as well. Panther pulls my face up and forces my mouth open shoving his into my mouth, making me gag, and tells me to suck.

* * *

Sora and Riku still hit at the door but at the sounds of moans coming from the stall we were in, Riku stops and Sora slumps against the wall. Riku goes over and wraps Sora into his arms while Sora has tears running down his eyes. They both listen to my muffled screams though try to block them out. "I swear, I will kill Wolf and his gang for this," Sora says while clenching his hand into a fist. Riku looks down at Sora and shakes his head though doesn't say anything back.

After about thirty minutes they hear their door unlock. "See ya Sora, Riku," Wolf says and with a hint of lust, "and mostly McCloud." Sora and Riku quickly go to the stall I am in and Sora gasps. Sora and Riku find me on the floor, covered in thick ropes of... well... you know. "Fox!" Riku yells as him and Sora rush over to me. I'm bruised and cut all over and the 'fluid' can be found coming out of my member.

* * *

Sora and Riku help me walk to our next class sense it's hard for me to walk on my own after that. "It's gonna be ok Fox," Riku comforts me. We see Wolf and the others high fiving each other by a couple of lockers. I watch as Sora clenches his fist and teeth then quickly walk up to them.

Sora decks Wolf in the jaw when picks him up by his jacket, slamming him into the lockers. "You son of a bitch! I swear to God, I will kill you!" My eyes widen at seeing Sora's unknown rage.

"Sora, stop it!" I yell. "He isn't worth it." Sora looks over to me then reluctantly lets go of Wolf and we continue to our next class, Ariel Recovery

"Good day class! I'm your teacher Cid, or Mr. C." A student walks in then and hands him a quickly reads it and his eyes widen. Slowly he looks up to me. "F-Fox McCloud..." The class is dead silent as I walk up and take the note from him. A tear runs down my cheek as I read the note. I crumple it in my hand as I run out of the class,not hearing as Sora and Riku yell my name or as they run out after me.

* * *

Volixia: Love me people's! I edit these For Foxy here!

Fox: Thank you Queen Volixia for your help on these.

Volixia: And look me up! I have my own fanfic page.

Fox: Im being tormented...

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I slam into lockers as I run down the hall, not looking where I'm going. I eventually stop and lean against the wall, banging my fist against the wall. Sora and Riku stop behind me. "Fox stop!" Sora yells as he watches me hit the wall.

Riku grabs my arm to stop me and spins me around to face them. "Tell us what's wrong," he says as he lays his hand on my shoulder. I look away with tears in my eyes and hand them the note, knowing I wouldn't be able to say it out loud. Riku takes it and starts to read it out loud. "Mr. Fox McCloud, I'm sorry to inform you of this very tragic and disturbing news. Your mother, Vixy Reinard McCloud, and father, James McCloud, have tragically passed away On a mission to planet Venom." Riku hugs me for comfort as I sob in his arms. "It's going to be alright Fox."

Sora hugs me as well, rubbing my back to comfort me. "Fox, we're here for you, if you want to talk or need something just ask us ok?"

I stop sobbing and nod, wiping at the tears still coming from my eyes. "O-Ok..."

We hear the bell ring and see everyone start to leave class. "C'mon Fox, we'll take you home, you don't have to drive," Riku say's as Sora and Him lead me out to the parking lot.

"Fox, you can stay at my house tonight if you want," Sora suggests. I agree with Sora and slightly smile.

* * *

Sora drives Riku home in my car. Riku tells me to take care as he gets out. Sora and I then head to Sora's house. When we arrive, we see His mom and dad getting ready to leave. "Oh, Sora! I forgot to tell you, your father and I are going out of town for a week and a half." She looks over at me and smiles. "Oh hi Fox! Is it alright with your parents that you stay with Sora?" I look down as Sora whispers to his mom what happened to my parents. I hear Sora's mom gasp and feel as she pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Fox! I hope you guys will be ok by yourselves. We have to go now though, so bye Fox, Bye Sora." She kisses me and Sora on the forehead then her and Sora's dad leave.

"Come on Fox! Let's go to my room." Sora and I head up to his room and as we enter I head straight to his extra bed and lay down. It's only eight but I feel too tired to stay awake. Tomorrow's the weekend and I have nothing to look forward to except despair over all that's gone wrong in my life. Hopefully a good night sleep will help null the pain.

* * *

I keep seeing images of my mother and father dying over and over. I try to warn them of the dangers every time, but they don't hear me. I try to stand in their way, but they don't see me, don't feel when I try to pull them out of harm's way. The scene ends the same every time, me crying over their dead bodies.

I jolt awake with a semi-loud gasp, breathing heavily. I look over at the clock and see that it's only 1:28 am. I look over and see Sora still sound asleep. I get up and walk over to Sora's bed. I lie down next to him and wrap my arms around his sleeping form. I hear him groan and see him open his eyes slightly. He sees me looking at him with my eyes still tearing and smiles, holding me close. "It's going to be ok Fox," Sora whispers to me. I smile at him. Sora closes his eyes, quickly falling back to sleep holding me in his arms.

As I slowly fall to sleep, I wrap my tail around Sora. "Goodnight Sora," I whisper while closing my eyes. No nightmares of my parents death follow me into sleep, only the warmth and security from Sora's body insuring me that that I'm safe.

* * *

Volixia: Short one this time. Sorry! my fault!

Fox: Sort of...

Volixia: It was partly your fault too.

Fox: We're StarFox! (well...I am not her)

Volixia: ... meh.

Fox: ...Heartless...

Volixia: That I am! ^_^

Fox: Mission Complete! ^3^

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

When morning comes, I wake noticing that Sora isn't in his bed. I let out a cute dog-like yawn and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look around the room and notice the smell of bacon and waffles coming from down stairs. I get up and walk out of the room, following the smell to the kitchen. "Sora?" I ask tiredly while walking in.

"Oh, Good morning Fox!" Sora says happily. I watch as he cooks the bacon and waffles while dancing to 'Voice of the Goddess'. I chuckle quietly and take a seat at the table.

Sora places a plate with a square and circle shape waffle and two sticks of bacon in front of me. "Thank you, Sora," I say while smiling up at him. Sora smiles back and sits at the table with his own plate of bacon and waffles.

"So are you feeling better today Fox?" he asks while pouring some syrup on his waffles then passes me the bottle.

"Yeah, I am." I smile up at Sora then pour some syrup on my waffles.

"Y'know, you can stay here as long as you want Fox, I know u might not want to go home to... you know..." Sora says while giving me a serious but slightly guilty look for having to bring my parents death up so soon.

"Sure," I say, thankful that I didn't have to go home to face the reality that my parents are really gone yet. We both listen to the music while we ate breakfast. "Hey Fox," Sora said while putting our dishes in the washer, "Want to go to the mall to check out the new merchandise?"

"Sure," I respond "Let me go change."

* * *

When we finally got to the mall and walked in, we see Wolf and his gang sitting at a table in one of the cafes. I grab Sora's arm, hiding as best I can beside him, hoping Wolf doesn't see me. Sora starts to blush slightly. "Don't worry Fox," Sora says quietly.

Sora and I walk into the weaponry department hearing what sounded like fire blasts being shot. I walk into the target practice area and see a black-furred feline with sapphire-blue eyes holding a golden staff with blue writing on it. She notices me watching and looks over at me. She lets a small smile grace her features; I can't look away as she examines me. Suddenly I feel Sora's hand on my shoulder finally hearing him call my name and snapping me out of my sort of trance I had fallen into. I shake my head to clear it up. "C'mon," Sora says smiling and pets my head. I smile and follow Sora over to the display of weapons and shields.

"Good day gentlemen," the salesman practically yells in my ear, causing me to flinch slightly. "Can I interest you in this reflector device?"

"Reflector device?" I ask, automatically interested.

"Yes sir! Just simply press it then drag it to where you want to reflect!" the salesman explains while showing the motions.

"Sure. How much is it?" I ask.

"For you young man, $100."

"A hundred huh? Sure I'll buy it." I pull out my wallet and hand the man the money then he gave me the reflector. I attach it to my belt on my side then smile at Sora.

"Watch out!" I hear a girl yell. I turn around, seeing the fire blast shot heading straight towards me. Quickly I pressed my reflector and dragged it in front of me at the shot. I reflect the shot back. The girl dogged it and it hits a bull's-eye on a target. The girl, the feline from before, looks over at me impressed. "Nice Shot!"

"Thanks," I say as I go over and help her up.

"Name's Volixia Auburn," she says, introducing herself. "You?"

"I'm... uh... I'm Fox McCloud," I say shyly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Fox, huh? I like it!" She says happily smiling. I look over at Sora, both of us shrugging our shoulders in unison. "Well I'm gonna head back to the target practice area. Later Fox and friend of Fox." Volixia turns and heads back to the target area where we soon hear the sound of shooting again. We roam the mall a bit more but soon decide to head back to Sora's house when we find nothing else interesting.

* * *

"Hey Fox, do you want chinese food?" Sora asks me though I barely hear it. "Fox? Hello? Earth to Fox." Sora gives me an annoyed look and blew a megahorn in my ear.

"Aaggghhhh!" I yell. "What?" I say angrily while glaring at Sora.

"I said, do you want chinese food?" Sora smiles at me and I calm down a little.

"Yes, I would. Thank you," I answer while giving him a small smile.

"Ok. I'll be back Fox." Sora leaves to pick up the food so I decide to have a quick nap while he's gone.

"Fox?" I wake up instantly to Sora's voice. I look over at the clock and see that it's been half an hour. "Wake up sleepy head," Sora says while smiling down at me.

"ok..." I say still tired. I get up and follow Sora to the kitchen. I open the foam box with my name and see that it's half rice and half sweet and sour chicken. I look over at Sora with a smile. "Thank you Sora." He smiles back then turns on some music before sitting with me at the table to enjoy the food.

"Fox, can I ask you something?" Sora asks while looking up at me.

"Sure."

"Are you ok, Y'know, with all that's been happening?" I look at Sora for a second before answering.

"Actually, I'm a little scared." Sora looks at me and I can see that he can tell that I'm still frightened and shaken up from all that's happened in only two days.

"How about we go watch some TV," Sora suggests while rubbing my back soothingly. I nod in agreement while giving him a small smile.

We walk onto the living room and sat on the couch with Sora grabbing the remote. "I wonder what's on television today?" Sora announces while turning the tv on.

A girl appears on the screen. "Hi, my name is Boxie!" Sora turned the tv off immediately.

"Better idea, I'm gonna go kill myself," Sora says humorly. I start to giggle when Sora's phone rang. "Hello?"

I can hear Riku on the other line. "Is Fox ok?" I can hear his concern as he asks.

Sora looks over at me and I nod. "Yeah, he's alright."

"Cool. Do you think I can come over?"

"Yeah, sure, come over," Sora says with a smile. I hear the line go dead which causes me and Sora to give each other a confused look.

"Cool cause I'm already here," Riku suddenly says from behind us causing both of us to jump with a scream.

"Wow Riku, you really are stealthy," I say while giving him a smile and calming back down. Riku chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck, a slight blush on his cheeks. He jumps over the couch and sits next to me, hugging me.

"I'm glad you're doing alright Fox," Riku says before letting me go and turns to Sora. "Hey Sora, is it cool if I chill here tonight?"

"Sure Riku, whatever you want," Sora says smiling. Riku looks over and winks at me as if he wants something. I just ignore it knowing he's just messing with me.

I let out my cute yawn like I usually do when I'm tired. "Looks like someone is tired," Riku says giving me a knowing grin.

"Yeah... I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys," I say while getting up to leave. I walk to the stairs and hear them say 'goodnight' in unison.

* * *

"Hey Riku, I wanna show you something," Sora whispers to Riku while grabbing his arm and leaving to the relaxing area.

* * *

It's been about an hour since I headed up stairs to go to bed but I haven't been able to get to sleep from the sound of splashing. I get up and walk down to the relaxing area. I look around the corner and see Sora and Riku... well... having intercourse. I cover my mouth to keep them from hearing me gasp and feel at tears stream down my cheeks. I slowly walk back to the room and cover myself in blankets, freely sobbing in the darkness of the room.

* * *

Volixia: ... I'm only on here one time...

Fox: MLG!

Fox: And I frankly don't give a flying fuck what you people say about my story. Gay Bi or Straight just read the fucking story!

Volixia: Yeah I agree. Don't be so single minded.

Fox: **MLG MLG MLG MLG MLG!**

Volixia: ... I'm working with a child...

Anyways! Read in review!


	5. Chapter 5

The new morning I wake to the doorbell ringing. I still feel exhausted from crying most of the night and my eyes still hurt and are most likely red and puffy still. I slowly open my eyes and sit up, not doing the cute yawn like I do every morning. I'm honestly too tired and too depressed to bother with it. Sora and Riku are nowhere to be seen and I don't hear then anywhere in the house. I hear the doorbell ring again and get up to answer it. When I open the door, I see that it's Kairi from school. "Oh hi, Fox. Is Sora home?"

"I... I don't know," I say tiredly.

Kairi takes a closer look at me. "You don't look so good. What happened?" Kairi asked me concerned I look away slightly.

"It's complicated..."

"Maybe I can help, Fox." She walks in and into the living room before I can say anything.

"Oh ok Kairi." I close the door and follow her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"So tell me what's wrong, Fox." I sigh and just sit there for a few minutes trying to gather my thoughts before I spoke. I start to explain what happened. After about ten minutes and I finish, I'm in tears again, feeling weak, useless, and above all, unwanted. I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders as she hugs me. I don't hug her back, just lean into her embrace. "I'm so sorry Fox," I hear her say.

"It's fine. It's not like anyone ever liked or loved me," I say negatively while leaning my head on her shoulder.

I feel her pull away slightly to look at me, lifting my face to look at her. "I like you," I hear her whisper before kissing me softly on my furry lips. I blush but then begin kissing her back, closing my eyes while wrapping my arms around her waist.

I pull away, opening my eyes to look at her. "Kairi, I-I don't understand. I thought you liked Sora."

"I don't know Fox... I'm just... confused," she says while looking down at her lap.

I tighten my grip on her waist pulling her slightly closer to me. "Confused about what?" I ask.

Kairi made a quiet gasp and began to blush. "I'm just confused on who I want to be with..." she says quietly with her blush deepening.

"Who you want to be with?" I ask while tilting my head confused.

"W-well at lunch on Friday, I wanted to ask you out but at the last second as I was walking over to your table I lost my nerve and asked Sora instead." She starts playing with the bottom of her skirt, not daring to look up at me.

"But what about during sword playing class?" I ask while trying to see her face. "You kissed Sora."

"I know, I know! I don't know why I did it but it was a mistake!" She says while looking up at me. Kairi wraps her arms around my shoulders, kissing me again. I feel her lick my lips so I part them allowing her to enter my mouth with me playing with her tongue, her letting out a small moan. I pull Kairi onto my lap, holding her against me.

When we finally break apart, I look into her ruby red eyes and she looks into my emerald ones. I wrap my tail around her body while holding her against me. "I love you, Fox," I hear her whisper into my ear.

"I...I uh," I clear my throat. "I love you too Kairi." I smile at her while running my thumb along her waist. "Do you want to go to the mall?"

Kairi giggles while giving my lips another small peck. "Sure!"

* * *

When we get to the mall, Kairi grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the ice cream parlor. I start blushing from the close contact but I follow. She orders and pays for two vanilla ice cream cones. "Here ya go Fox," she says while handing me the ice cream. I sniffed it before giving it a lick, getting some of it on my nose. Kairi giggles and uses her finger to wipe it off then licks it off her finger. "Mmmm." She smiles while I blush a dark red.

"Two vanilla ice creams please." I look up as the sound of Sora's voice and see Sora and Riku watching as the man makes their ice cream cones. When they get their ice cream and turn towards us, I see their hand intertwined with each other's.

"Sora?!" Sora turns and sees me and Kairi.

"Oh hi, Fox." Sora and Riku walks over to us.

"Are you and Riku dating?" I ask looking down at their still locked together hands.

Riku then breaks their hands apart and pulls Sora into his side. "Yeah, we are," Riku says.

"Well I think it's sweet," Kairi says smiling.

Sora checks his phone then puts it back up. "Well we have to go. We don't want to be late to our movie. Have fun with Kairi Fox!" Sora says happily before walking away with Riku in the direction of the movie theaters.

"Are you ready to go Fox?" Kairi asks while looking over to me with a smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," I say with a smile. As we drove back to Sora's house, Kairi held my hand, both of us smiling as if we knew we were together already. When we got to Sora's house I invite her to come in but she hesitates.

"Actually, I need to be heading home." I look down a little not wanting her to leave. "But I can give you my number." I look up and smile, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"O-ok." I take out my phone and go into new contacts and create on for her. When I've done that I look up at her for the number.

"The number is 555-325-0321, ok?" I nod yes as I save it to my phone. "Ok then I'm gonna go Fox." She kisses me before waving bye and leaving.

I look at the clock when I walk in and see that it's already 9:30. I decide to go to bed sense there was nothing else to do. I slowly slip into my dreams with a happy smile.

* * *

I soon start to have another nightmare about my parent's death. I start to cry as I see them dying again and again but in the middle of the dream I hear a quiet voice and see a bright light. I squint, trying to see who it was in the light but I could only see a silhouette and hear the voice. As it got closer and the voice gets louder, I make out that its Kairi calling my name. I startle awake when I hear her yell my name.

"Kairi?" I say drowsily, I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Fox!" I hear her yell my name from outside my window. I get up and look out to see her looking up at my window and sigh a breath of relief. I can honestly say that she just saved me from having to go through a nightmarish hell by waking my up. But what I want to know is why is she doing here?

I look over and see that Sora never came home tonight. No surprise there. I walk down stairs and out to where Kairi was standing. "Kairi what are you doing here? It's like two in the morning," I quietly ask her so as to not wake up the neighbors.

"I just needed to see you Fox," she says just as quietly while looking up to me.

"See me?" I ask confused. Suddenly Kairi hugged me and kissed my lips. I quickly kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We break apart and Kairi leans her head on my shoulder. I wrap my tail around her body as I holder close. We stand like that for a few minutes before I hear her yawn. I look down and see that she's barely awake. "Kairi?" I ask concerned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Fox. I'm just a little tired and I don't really want to go all the way to my house," She says while rubbing her eyes. I think for a few seconds and remember that Sora isn't even home.

"You can sleep here tonight. I mean, if you want to..." I say shyly while looking down at her. She nods yes and I take her hand and lead her into the house and up stairs to the room me and Sora share. "You can sleep in Sora's bed. He won't be home tonight."

"Thank you, Fox," She says quietly. I walk over to my bed and lay down under the sheets, facing towards the window, seeing that it has started to rain. I suddenly feel the other side of my bed dip and feel as arms wrap around my body. I blush and hear Kairi giggle as she sees it even in the dim lighting. I turn over and wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and falls to sleep quickly. I watch for a moment as she quietly sleeps then gently kiss her lips. "I love you, Kairi," I whisper.

'As I fall asleep I think to myself how glad I am to have her come into my life, even if it has only been a short time.

* * *

Volixia: -tear- such a sweet ending...

Fox: It is... love my life... -tears run down his face-

Kairi: -hug- 3

read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I hear my alarm go off and groan tiredly. I look over to my alarm and see that it's six am and remember that there's school today. I look over to Sora's bed and remember that he never came home last night. I remember what else happened last night and smile then frown as I notice that Kairi isn't next to me. I sit up and look around but she isn't anywhere in the room. I smell the aroma of waffles, bacon, and eggs come from down stairs and I smile.

I walk down to the kitchen following the smell and see Kairi cooking. She turns and smiles at me. "Good morning Fox!" She says happily while placing a plate of food on the table for me. "I already made your plate so go ahead and sit down and eat." I smile and sit down in front of the plate. "Well go ahead. We have to hurry to get to school on time."

"Thank you." She smiles then sits down at the table with me. After we finish eating, we both take separate showers and get dressed for school. We get in my car and I drive us both to school.

* * *

As we make our way up to the academy, the blonde that Kairi was sitting with at lunch on Friday comes running up to us smiling. I think Kairi said her name is Namine. "Morning Kairi," She says happily then looks over to me. "Who's your friend?" Kairi and I lock hands and she looks down then back at Kairi with a knowing smirk. "Ohhh, I see, He's your boyfriend!" she says teasingly. Kairi and I both blush.

"M-maybe we should head to class..." Kairi suggests quietly while looking away, still blushing. Namine and I nod in agreement and as we all head to class, I learn that we all had the same classes as well and I just never noticed.

As we walk in Mr. Z greets us then motions for me to approach his desk. "Riku told me all that happened on Friday." I look down, remembering that day. "I'm sorry for your loss and everything else that happened." He reaches out and lays his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, ok?" I nod and thank him then head to my seat by Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Riku.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asks me while looking at me worried.

I look up and smile. "It was nothing." Kairi nods and looks back up as Mr. Z began class.

* * *

School actually went by pretty fast this morning and we were all glad when it was finally lunch. We all sat at a table together and I spot a group of students I never noticed before. Now that I think about it, they were in a lot of our classes. "Hey, who are those four?"

Kairi and Namine look over to the table I pointed to and see the students. One was a guy with blond, spikey hair and blue eyes who was talking with a girl who had long Raven black hair. Across from them were two toads, one green and one pink, who were talking as well. "Oh, they just transferred here from Midgar." Kairi explains. "The blond is Cloud Strife and the girl is Tifa Lockhart. The other two are Slippy Toad and Amanda." I tilt my head a bit wondering why the last two come from Midgar when they are obviously Cornerian but then shrug it off. They probably moved there when they were younger.

"Hey guys," Sora says while standing with Riku, "We're going to go ahead and head to class." We all nod as they get ready to leave. "Oh and Fox, I'm staying the night at Riku's so you have the house to yourself, ok?" I nod and they walk away towards our next class.

I look over at Namine and Kairi. "So are you two doing anything tonight? There is no school tomorrow after all." They look at each other for a moment then look back at me shaking their heads no. "Then do you want to hang out at mine and Sora's house tonight?" They smile and agree to. "Great! Besides, Sora and Riku won't be there tonight."

* * *

I wait for Namine and Kairi outside the front of the school. Where are they? "Sorry we're late Fox!" Kairi yells as her and Namine run down the stairs towards me.

"It's ok. Are you two ready?" They both nod and get we all get into my car. As I drive to Sora's house, I look over to Kairi and see her grinning. I look in the rearview mirror at Namine and see her stroking her bottom lip and wink at me. I blush and focus back on the road. I suddenly feel Namine grab my tail and start to brush with her hair brush. Kairi starts to stroke my ear distracting me for a second. "Are you two feeling alright?" I ask sorta awkwardly.

"We're feeling fine Fox," Kairi says. I pull into the drive way then and we all get out and head into the house.

"Do you two want something to drink I ask while Namine looks around curiously.

"Sure," Namine answers for them both.

"We're going to head up to your room, ok Fox?" Kairi says while stroking my ear for a moment before heading towards the stairs.

"O-ok Kairi," I say while blushing. Kairi and Namine run upstairs to Sora's and I shared room.

* * *

I spend the next ten minutes trying to get the ice water perfect before I hear thumping from upstairs. I look up at the ceiling and just hope they didn't break anything. I walk up stairs to check when I hear moaning coming from the room. I see that they didn't close the door all the way so I look through the crack in the door to see Namine and Kairi slamming their lower parts together, leg over leg. Their moaning got louder, soon turning into screams. "Fuck!" Namine screams at they move faster.

"C'MON YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kairi yells with rage.

"Kairi, I'm there! I'm gonna-"

"I am too Namine-"

"I'M GONNA CUM!" I hear them both yell in unison as they climaxed, dripping cum into the bed, and breathing hard while looking at each other. I slowly walk in, surprised that I didn't drop the water while witnessing that. "Oh, hi Fox," Kairi says in a sexual manner. They both get up and walk towards me, letting me freely see their naked bodies. They each take a glass of water and set it on the table by the door.

"Why don't you come join us Fox," Namine says.

I just stood there blushing very deeply. "I-I... uhh..." They just giggle as each takes one of my hands, pulling me towards the bed.

They set me down on the edge, Namine getting behind me, rubbing my shoulders. "You look tense Fox." I keep my hands close to myself, trying not to touch them. Kairi takes off my flight jacket and unzipped my flight suit, revealing my fox body. She slowly runs her finger through the fur on my chest before undressing me the rest of the way. She crawls towards me and starts to slowly spread my legs, showing my partly erect member. Se slowly starts to lick the tip as Namine turns my head to kiss me, which soon turned into a wet make-out. I moan as I feel Kairi take me deeper into her mouth, my hand moving on top of her head. I pull away from Namine's mouth and start licking and sucking her nipples.

Kairi starts to lay me back on the bed and climbs on top of me. She slowly lets my member enter her. "Ahh..." Kairi moans though it sounded more like a she starts to ride me, Namine sits on my face. I slowly started to lick her vagina, licking faster the closer I got to cumming and the faster Kairi rode me. "C'mon Fox!" Kairi moans loudly in pleasure.

"I-I'm going to cum Fox!" Namine yells.

"I am too Fox!" Kairi yells. Namine climaxes on my face with a loud scream. I make a loud grunting for about five seconds as I cum in Kairi, Kairi cumming at the same time as me, mixing ours together.

Namine gets off my face, wiping off her cum with the already soiled covers as Kairi pulls away and lies next to me with me pulling her against my body. Namine lies next to us for a while before saying she has to go. She gets up and gets dress. "Bye Kairi," she says before giving me a lustful look. "Bye... Fox." With that she leaves.

After a while, me and Kairi get up and dressed and clean up the mess. We go down stairs and sit on the couch, me holding Kairi while she cuddles against my side. "I love you, Fox," Kairi says while laying her head on my shoulder.

I look down at her with a gentle smile. "I love you too, Kairi."

* * *

Volixia: ... Your so lucky I like you enough to edit this... (O/./O)

Fox: I know, but I just had to...^/^

Volixia: ... -sigh, facepalm-

Read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours pass of us watching random shows on TV before we hear the doorbell ring. I go and check who it us to see Bill leaning against the doorframe. "Oh hey Bill," I say surprised to see him here.

"Hey McCloud! What's up?"

"Nothing really," I answer in a boredish tone.

I see him look over my shoulder into the living room where Kairi is sitting on the couch still watching TV. "Oh I see, you're a little furry dating a human!" Bill says with a grin. I punch Bill playfully before letting him in.

He sat on the couch with me and Kairi as Kairi moves closer to me, lightly laying kisses on my neck. "Are you still?" I whisper looking over at her.

"Yeah, a little," She whisper's back.

I glance over at Bill who isn't even paying attention to our hush conversation then back at Kairi. "Are you sure, even with Bill?" She nods and I sigh before turning to Bill. "Hey Bill..." I whisper to Bill what Kairi wants.

Bill looks at both of us. "Are you guys sure?" Kairi and I both nod. Kairi grabs both our hands and leads us up stairs to the bedroom then closes and locks the door. We climb onto the bed with Kairi between me and Bill. Bill and I undress Kairi before undressing ourselves

We lick Kairi on each side of her neck as she starts to stroke our erect members. I slide my hand down the length of her body and start fingering her clit. Kairi moans and smiles as us. "My little dog boys," she says quietly. We lay her down and I begin to lick her clit as Bill sticks his member in her mouth. As I lick faster, she sucks faster, causing Bill to moan and press her head down farther. I stop licking and get up, sticking my member into her clit, causing her to scream in pleasure. I begin to thrust faster with her screaming muffledly.

"Ah! FUCK!" Bill yells while releasing his load into her mouth.

I start thrusting into her harder as I get closer to my climax. "I'm about to cum!" I yell.

"C'mon Fox," Kairi screams as she grabs at the sheets at her side, arching her back, "Cum for me!" I release thick ropes of cum deep in her before I pull out, releasing the rest onto her body. I hear her scream as she climaxes, her cum dripping onto the sheets, mixing with mine.

We clean up quickly and get dress. "I'm gonna go guys," Bills says while heading to the door.

After he leaves, I wrap my arms around Kairi's waist. "Maybe you should get home as well," I say softly as she leans into my warmth. "It is getting late and we do have classes tomorrow after all.

She turns and looks at me with a small smile. "Yeah I guess I should." I walk her to the door and open it for her. She kisses me on the lips before saying goodnight, walking down the stairs and back home. I close the door and look at the clock, seeing that it was already 10:30, and sigh before going up stairs and to bed myself.

* * *

The next morning when I get to school, I find Sora and Riku talking to a couple of new kids. The first was named Roxas who looks similar to Sora but with blonde hair and not as tan. He was a keyblade wielder as well. The second was named Axel. His weapon was chakrams and the ability to wield fire, combining it with his weapon. As it turns out, Roxas was dating Olette and Axel was with Volixia. It seems we were all with someone except Namine and Bill. Maybe I could set her up with Bill.

I see Bill not that far off and go over to ask him if wanted to go out with Namine. Knowing Bill, he said yes. Bill and I walk over to the group and pull Namine to the side. "Namine, Bill wants to know it you'll go out with him," I say while Bill stands next to me.

Namine looks over at Bill and smiles. "Sure, I'll go out with Bill." Bill smiles and pulls her over to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders possessively. We walk back over to the group to see that the other new kids from Midgar have joined the group. I learn that Slippy and Amanda are dating as well as Cloud and Tifa.

We all talk for a while then start talking about the new movies coming out. "Hey guys, how about we go to the movies after school?" I suggest. Everyone agrees and decide to go see Warm Bodies, which makes the girls and Sora squeal happily. The rest of us chuckle or roll our eyes. We hear the bell ring and we all start heading to class.

* * *

Kairi and I meet up after school and I drive us both to the theater where we wait for the others. Once we all are there, the girls run ahead and buy the snacks as we get the tickets. We meet back up with the girls and I see that a lot of them got chocolate candy. The only two who didn't it seems are Kairi and Namine and Volixia, which makes sense since chocolate is toxic to cats as well. "Why didn't you two get chocolate?" I ask as me and Bill walk up to the girls, both surprised and relieved that they didn't.

"We know you two are 'allergic' to it and thought it best that we didn't," Namine says while walking over to Bill's side. I smile at Kairi as I wrap my arm around Kairi's waist. We all walk into the theatre and sit in a row near the back. After a few minutes, the lights dim and the movie starts.

About an hour in everyone was arm-in-arm with their boyfriend except me and Kairi. Finally, blushing and completely nervous, I put my arm around Kairi's neck. I look towards her to see her blushing. She looks towards me and smiles, "Uhh..." I say nervously, not knowing what to do. Before I could think of what I should do though, she plants a kiss on my lips which I happily return.

* * *

Volixia: ...thank you for the books.

Fox: your welcome, but you still had to write the chapters. "Don't ever give up, my son"

Volixia: ... true... and I am not a guy. Or your son... -_-'

Fox: true...prepare to be ballbagged!

Volixia: ... WHAT THE HELL?

Read and review!


End file.
